ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Young Darren and Older Lola/Episodes
This is the list of episodes of Young Darren and Older Lola. Season 1 # Pilot - Synopsis: They are tired of doing bored things, so they decided to switch their ages by using the machine that Lisa made. (Transcript) # Gears of Peace - Synopsis: Younger Darren decided to make a peace for gears. (Transcript) # Big and Loud - Synopsis: At the Loud's house, Lisa creates a magic potion, but when it going wrong, it causes grow into 50ft. (Transcript) # Animals in a Soup - Synopsis: When the animals become life, they love to play, in a playground. (Transcript) # A Big Case Of The Sea - Synopsis: When Younger Darren was asking his older sister about the sea. (Transcript) # It Came From The Mirror - Synopsis: Something strange about the mirror. Older Lola and Younger Darren are thinking that there is an alternative counterpart of them. (Transcript) # Young Darren in Wonderland - Synopsis: After Darren got struck in Wonderland, he must find a way out before he was been struck here forever. (Transcript) # Visiting The World - Synopsis: Older Lola and Younger Darren are traveling around the countries and states. (Transcript) # Welcome to Detroit - Synopsis: When Older Lola was visiting Detroit, there were androids in the city. (Transcript) # Out With The Old, In With The New - Synopsis: After a mysterious box was arrive, it turns out to be a code. Darren must find a code for this. (Transcript) # Meet and Dance - Synopsis: Darren and Lola are teaching the kids how to dance. (Transcript) # Past and Future - Synopsis: Younger Darren and Older Lola are going to time travel by using the time machine so they meet their old counterparts. (Transcript) # The Mask - Synopsis: When Younger Darren found a Loki mask. He putting on and spin wildly, and turns into the Mask. (Transcript) # The Wood Witch - Synopsis: After they got lost on the woods, they met the Wood Witch at the cave. (Transcript) # Newbie in town - Synopsis: Someone moved to new town, so Younger Darren will meet her/him. (Transcript) # Normal or New - Synopsis: Lisa was asking if Younger Darren and Older Lola could help for it. (Transcript) # We Run The Night - Synopsis: Older Lola was discover about the shooting star, she making a wish. (Transcript) # Goodbye? (Part 1) - Synopsis: Lisa decided it's best to say goodbye to Older Lola and Younger Darren. (Transcript) # Goodbye? (Part 2) - Synopsis: Lola and Darren must help Lisa to make the machine before it's too late. (Season Finale) (Transcript) Season 2 # I Got a Beat - Synopsis: When a music teacher came to teach the students about the history of music. # Woo Hoo For Party - Synopsis: Older Lola decided to plan a party. # Once Upon A Nightmare - Synopsis: When the fairy tales begins to change from dream to nightmare. # Meet The Team - Synopsis: The Overwatch gang are coming to the town. # Pop Goes The Joy - Synopsis: Young Darren got the bottle of Joy Category:List of Episodes Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Episodes